Absorbent systems for personal care products usually store substantially all liquid insults in the crotch region and are not stretchable and have no retraction towards the original shape. This results in the crotch region being heavily loaded with liquid by the first insult and can result in insufficient capacity for a second, third or later insult. This crotch area loading can cause the product to sag away from the wearer, causing discomfort for the wearer and creating the possibility of leakage. The lack of stretchability and retraction can cause lack of conformity to the body of the wearer and so allow leakage with the resultant staining of garments, bedding etc.
An absorbent which stretched to conform to the body despite movement of the wearer and which could help to move liquid away from the target area, would be preferable to the non-stretchable, crotch-area storage design.
It an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a stretchable absorbent for personal care products. It is a further object of this invention to provide a stretchable absorbent which can provide a way for liquid to travel to areas away from the target area. Other important advantages to this stretchable absorbent system will be elaborated upon below.